Halloween Sex Party
by tistarkoluv
Summary: A Halloween Sex Party involving John Cena, Randy Orton, Batista, Kurt Angle, John Morrison, and Edge. *WARNING SLASH*


I do not own anyone in this story! Come check out my slash forum, needs posting please help head to my home page on this site for a link!

* * *

"It's perfect baby, stop worrying," Randy said assuring his boy friend John Cena as he wrapped his arms around John's slim waist, rubbing his hands up and down John's sides. "You and me decorated the house to make the most spookiest Halloween party ever, how couldn't it be absolutely perfect."

"I know baby, I'm just super nervous with this being our first party since we moved into this house together." "It's the first party as a married couple, and I just freak out I guess, but maybe a kiss will help me calm down," John said looking around the decorated room, looking at the skulls, pumpkins, witches, and all the other things that covered the room top to bottom before he turned his head and locked lips with his partner, each one moaning at the touch of the other's lips.

"Mmm, always when this happens a rocket goes off down there," Randy said licking at his lips to savor the lingering taste from John's mouth as he started to thrust his hips forward again making his knees buckle at the overwhelming pleasuring feeling he received from John's buttocks. "I love it when you wear the right blue jean shorts, they make me feel so much more pleasure."

"So do I get to this when we get into our costumes?" John asked rubbing his butt back against Randy, making a soft moan escape Randy's lips as he rested his head on John's shoulders enjoying the feeling that John was making him have. "I think I'm going to go get changed."

"Aw, do you have to?" "Your ass is making me feel so good," Randy moaned feeling John rub his butt against his dick one last time before he turned toward Randy. "Come on John one more minuet, please!"

"Randal you know what kind of Halloween party this is, why are you trying to get off early?" John asked grabbing the large hard meat in Randy's sweats making the man gasp. "Just wait till everyone gets here, I promise you won't regret waiting." "I'll make you the happiest boy in town."

"Really the happiest?" Randy asked giving John his evil smile. "I know it's a sex Halloween party, but you know me John you better keep your word, or I can make you cry for me to let you get our rocks off." "You know I will, so let's go get our costumes on."

"Trust me happiest in town," John promised releasing his husbands dick from his grasp as he and Randy made their ways up the large staircase to their large bedroom as each man began to remove their clothing. "You know I think we picked the best costumes this year."

"How couldn't we, your being the hot Randy Orton, and I'm being the sexiest piece of ass, John Cena," Randy said giving John a light swat on the man's ass, making John shiver from the feeling. "Damn now I remember why I love you so much."

"Ya for my ass," John laughed throwing his jean shorts at Randy as he removed his boxers as well throwing them at Randy as well. "Now no mysterious stains on those, I'm not getting blamed for some weird white liquid on my boxer's that's not mine."

"We'll see about that, if you can't tell just looking at your naked body is making a ton of pre-cum," Randy pointed out at his bare cock before he pulled John's boxers to his nose, getting a long wift from his husbands sweet smell, before he pulled the boxers and jean shorts on, fixing the belt buckle lastly. "Now my wrestling trunks are on the bed, you better show them off like I do, damn hot."

"I think I can handle that," John winked pulling his shirt off throwing it at Randy before walking over to the large king sized bed, grabbing the black and red wrestling trunks pulling them up his bare legs, adjusting the waistband after pulling them up covering his ass making a large bubble in the trunks.

"Damn, I thought I had a nice ass in those," Randy said pulling John's shirt over his head before he reached over with both hands and grabbed the large butt cheeks, making John smile as he watch Randy in the mirror across the room. "So why don't you wear tights in the ring, I mean your already hot out there, but damn would you be so much hotter in tights."

"Well would you rather have millions of people staring at my ass each and every night, or would you like to see it privately?" John asked moving his hands back on to Randy's, feeling the man move his hands up and down slowly. "It's either the world or just my man."

"Ok well I do like having this private," Randy smirked removing his and John's hands from the ass he wanted to grab onto forever. "Let's get down to that party, if I don't move I'm going to go crazy till the sex starts tonight."

"Then this won't help?" John asked stepping forward as he began to give his ass a jiggle making Randy drool as he started at the butt move. "I'm so mean to you."

"Yes you are, but just wait I'll get my revenge." "Now before we head down stares did you set the condoms out for everyone?" Randy asked trying to get his mind off of John as he turned away from the man making him groan by just moving his butt. "I think it's going to be one steamy night here tonight."

"Ya I set the different boxes on the table downstairs," John said moving over to the mirror practicing some Orton poses. "Damn I do make one hot Randy Orton."

"Your just trying to make me scream your name so loud aren't you?" Randy questioned biting at his lower lip trying in all of his control not to look at the man posing like him. Trying to keep some kind of control of himself, even when he wanted to just moan his lovers name. "Your such a hot bastard."

"Like it's my fault I was born like this," John said coming up next to Randy, wrapping his arm with his as the two men began to head down the flight of stairs as the doorbell began to ring.

Thirty minuets into this Halloween sex party the room was already starting to steam up. From once dressed like Vince and Shane McMahon, Hunter and Shawn Michaels are now fully naked kissing each other passionately on the kitchen table. John Morrison was having his fun as well as he brought his boyfriend Cody Rhodes, dressing up as the celebrity he is he made Cody come as one of the paparazzi, but their costumes didn't stay on long either as these two had fun on a lawn chair by the big swimming pool. Then there was the hosts John Cena and Randy Orton these two were stretched out on the couch. Randy on top of John ridding him, making each man scream in pleasure.

All the friends of John and Randy were into their partners having the best time at this party, but two men. One man being the Olympic gold medalist Kurt Angle, as he sat at the bar sipping at his glass of whine. Then there is Dave Batista, Dave sat across the room staring at the one person at the bar.

"Come on Dave just go up and talk to him, you know you want to," Dave mumbled watching as Kurt continued to sip at his drink. "Stop mumblings just do it, you know you like him, just go balls out."

Several minuets later Dave began to creep his way toward the bar. "Hey Kurt, here alone?" Dave slurred trying to keep his cool around the man that he had the crush on.

"Ya which sucks, you here alone too?" Kurt asked taking another sip of whine as he watched the larger man set next to him, watching him pour some whine and take a sip.

"I'm here alone as well, I know what you mean watching all these guys have hot sex in front of you is hard to watch when you don't have anyone to do things with." Dave signed looking at the cup of whine in his hand before he took another sip. "Is that why your over here in the corner, don't want to watch the sex?"

"Basically, if you don't want to you don't want to, but since it looks like were the only ones here without a partner, want to make our own special night?" Kurt asked turning away from Dave as his face began to redden. "Just a thought you really don't have to if you don't feel like it."

"Kurt being 100 percent honest with you, I've had a crush on for the last few years, so how can I turn down a offer with sex with you," Dave said with a grin reaching down adjusting his piece that grew from hearing Kurt ask to have sex with him. "It would be the best dream come true."

"You really have a crush on me?" Kurt asked looking at the larger man play with his dick in his pants. "Because I have the same feelings for you Dave."

"Then what are we doing here?" Dave asked grabbing hold of Kurt's arm pulling him up the stairs, searching for a place to relax. "I think I know some where we can have more fun."

"Where's that?" Kurt asked as Dave pulled him into a small room, with a large bed taking up most of the room. "Is this some kind of bedroom?"

"It's one of the guest bedrooms, this is where John and Randy let me stay when were in town." "It's not much, but we got a nice sized bed," Dave said pulling off his leather jacket and his button up shirt before he pushed Kurt onto the bed. "You notice were the only ones tonight that didn't dress up?"

"That's because were so different," Kurt said feeling Dave's tongue enter inside of his mouth as the two began to roll on the bed, Kurt and Dave switching who was on top and who was on bottom with each and every second that the kiss went on.

"Oh god," Dave groaned ripping Kurt's blue button up shirt of his body, feeling the smaller man's bare chest rub against his as they rested catching their breaths. "Damn I didn't know I needed this and wanted this so badly."

"Well how about I help you with this huge thing sticking into my side," Kurt said grabbing hold of the dick that made Dave's jeans stick straight up, rubbing into Kurt's lower stomach. "How about I give you some special Olympic treatment."

"Do I even have to say?" Dave asked watching Kurt undo his belt buckle, then feeling his jeans and black briefs, letting his dick flop back and hit his rock hard abs. "Make me feel good Kurt."

"Don't worry about that Dave," Kurt said giving Dave's large girth several strokes before moving his tongue to the soft mushroom shaped head as the taste of pre-cum filled his mouth, before he pulled his tongue down the sides of the dick going over the large veins making Dave cry as Kurt's tongue reached the large balls.

"Kurt where have you been in my life?" Dave groaned feeling Kurt take one of his balls in the smaller man's mouth, before letting it flop out as he took the other into his mouth giving it several sucks, making Dave shake as pleasure overwhelmed Dave.

"Maybe this will make you feel even better," Kurt smiled as he moved his mouth back up to Dave's large head before he began to suck up and down the large girth as Kurt's tongue worked up and down the sides of the dick.

"Kurt!" Dave yelled out as he felt Kurt deep throat his entire dick. Tears now forming at Dave's eyes from the pleasure that Kurt was making him feel. "Kurt I have never felt anything like this before."

"I'm glad," Kurt said with a smile coming for air a small break on his throat before he went back down on the large dick again. Going all the way down before coming off the dick for the last time. "I think we should put this somewhere else."

"Oh I agree with you on that," Dave said putting a hand on his chest trying to catch his breath from that feeling he just received as he watched Kurt stand to his feet and pull down his pants and boxers. "Anyone ever tell you have one sexy body?"

"Well if I'm sexy them what are you?" "Because I look at you and go damn," Kurt said laying next to Dave as their lips locked again both tongues fighting for the complete control of the other. " "No more kissing, hot sex,"

"I thought I was needy," Dave laughed kissing down Kurt's bare body stopping at each nipple giving each a quick lick. "You want to use a condom or just go as is?"

"As is it's more hotter, and I also want to feel you inside of me not some latex," Kurt laughed lifting his legs off the edge of the bed as Dave positioned his body behind Kurt's. "Dave I'm really you and me didn't have anyone tonight to come with."

"I'm even more glad," Dave said leaning down kissing Kurt's lips one last time, before he shoved in one hard time as the head popped Kurt's cherry as pain filled the smaller man's body. "Just breath Kurt, let the pain pass."

"Just go a little slow," Kurt asked feeling more of the dick push inside of him as he felt the larger man reach down and grasp his dick that now hurt from wanting to get that release.

"How does that feel?" Dave asked pushing the rest of his dick in as he began to rock his body forward, his hand going up and down with the movement covering his hand with a large amount of pre-cum being produced by Kurt.

"It, it, it, feels great," Kurt moaned closing his eyes enjoying the hand job and the dick that filled his ass as Dave began to slam in and out of him harder and harder. "I've never felt so good before Dave, please keep this up."

"Don't worry I don't plan on stopping," Dave said kissing at Kurt neck as his dick pulled all the way out of Kurt before slamming back in, sending pleasure down each man's body. "I don't want to stop, but damn I'm getting close."

"Don't worry David I think we are going to be doing this more and more," Kurt groaned as Dave released his dick and put his hands on his sides as he slammed into him several more hard times. "Come on Dave cum, I need to feel you inside of me right now, come on please cum."

"Oh Kurt," Dave groaned feeling Kurt's ass tighten around his dick as his dick twitched inside of Kurt's ass before it shot several large spurts inside the tight ass. "Oh god Kurt!"

"Oh damn that felt so good," Kurt said feeling the white sperm leak from his ass as Dave rested his head on his chest trying to catch his breath from the hot scene he just had with the man he loved. "You still going to help me out David?

"I was planning on it," Dave said with a wink before pulling out of Kurt's ass as the rest of the cum poured from Kurt's ass, instantly drying on the beds sheets. "You want a blow job from the Animal?"

"Oh god you know I do," Kurt groaned watching Dave drop to the floor. "Dave make me feel good, like I did for you."

"You know I will," Dave said wrapping his lips around Kurt's dick as he slip up and down the girth, taking the dick to the back of his throat, making Kurt jump from the pleasure he felt from the movement.

"Dave please suck me, Dave here I go," Kurt moaned as he felt Dave's lips touch his pubes as his dick went off feeling Dave's throat before Dave pulled up allowing several spurts landed on tongue.

"Kurt you taste so good," Dave said after swallowing the large amount of cum as he moved up Kurt's body. "We really should do this again Kurt."

"Oh we will Dave," Kurt said as he kissed Dave's lips getting to taste the cum that remained in Dave's mouth, each man in love with the taste. "Can we go again?"

"Well I was thinking about staying here tonight, want to join me?" Dave asked kissing as Kurt's jaw line as he waited for Kurt's answer. "If you say yes it will be one hot night, you know that right?"

"Oh, I sure do that's why I would love to stay here with you tonight," Kurt said locking lips with Dave again as their long night started up again as their tongues wrestled for dominance again.


End file.
